My immortal love
by Chrisy12
Summary: One-shot.Kagome has seen inuyasha with kikyo.But is it really what it looks like? R&R Please


Hi everyone! i'm not sure if this it going to work or not but here goes.  
  
This is my first fanfic,it's a ont-shot song fic. I know it's not good but it is my first  
  
So please go easy on me.oh ya and i don't own inuyasha(i wish i did)  
  
MY IMMORTAL LOVE.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kagome sat at the bottom of the god tree with tears runing down her cheeks.' I'm such a fool.' She thought to her sclf. ' I knew I shouldn't have followed him.' Yes. Once again she found him in her arms. Her. The one who stole his heart 50 years ago.  
  
#########flash back##########  
  
Inuyasha and kagome were siting in frunt of kaede's hut just enjoying each other's company. Sango,miroku,shippo and kirara had gone to different village to see if anyone knew about any jewel shard rumors. That's when it happend. The sky went dark and light's appard everywhere. "Stay here kagome. It could be dangeris" And then he ran off. Kagome knew it was kikyo and knew that she shouldn't follow him,but she have controll over her legs. Before she knew it she was hiding behind a tree waching inuyasha and kikyo. Kagome coundn't hear everything that they were saying but she herd enough. "Kikyo.....first love.....stay with........." Than they huged. That was enough for kagome.She started to cry and then she ran.  
  
#######end flash back########  
  
Now she just sat and cryed.She knew inuyasha loved kikyo but to hear him say it out loud was painful.Her favorte song came into her mind. IT reminded her of inuyasha and her sclf. So she started to sing.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Inuyasha was walking back from his conversation with kikyo, and for the first time in his life he was truely happy.  
  
#######flash back#######  
  
Inuyasha ran threw the forest looking for kikyo.He knew it was her the minute the sky turned black.He didn't want kagome to follow him this time. He had something important to tell her. "kikyo" He saw her."Inuyasha,have you come to be with me in hell?"  
  
He walked up to her. "No kikyo,i came here to tell you something. Kikyo you will always be my first love but...i want to stay with kagome." Anger took over her face. "So, you betray me again?" She asked. "No kikyo, I didn't betray you the first time" She looked thoughtful for a minute...and then,she smiled. "Your right inuyasha you didn't . Before you go can you put me at peace?" He smiled back. "Yes" He huged her. And as he held her, she said."Be happy inuyasha". Then she turned back into dust.  
  
########end flash back##########  
  
As he got closer to the god tree , he started to smell kagome's tears.'Oh no.Did she see us?.' He started to run to her. When he saw her she was siting at the bottom of the god tree.He was about to ask her if she was ok when she started to sing,with the most beautiful voice he had ever herd.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
cause your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leaveme alone   
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just to real  
  
there's just to much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me."  
  
Inuyasha stoodon the other side of the tree listening to her,watching her,crying as she was singing. His heart was ackaing knowing that she was singing about him.'Oh kagome if only you knew how much i love you.' He listened to her sing some more.  
  
"you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away,all the sanity in me  
  
there's wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just to real  
  
there's just to much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me."  
  
He didn't know where she got this song from but he was taken back a bit by the next lines.  
  
"I've tried so hard to tell my sclf that your gone  
  
and though your still with me   
  
i've been alone all along"  
  
'Kagome, your not alone.I'm right here with you. And i'm not going anywhere.'  
  
"When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears   
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me."  
  
Kagome finished the song and sat there huging her knees. All of a sudden she felt two stong arms wrap around her. Then she was pulled into a lap.She knew the minute he touched her that it was inuyasha. She was alittle shocked to find him holding her like this."Inuyasha?" "you'll always have all of me kagome" He said. He could feel here heart speed up at this."You herd me?"  
  
"Ya.You have a beautiful voice kagome.You shouldn't use it to sing such a sad song."  
  
His breath was sending shivers down her spine.His lips were so close to her ear. She just wanted time to stop so she could stay like this forever.She relixed in his arms and he smiled knowing she trusted him.He tightned his grip on her and pulled her closer to him."Why are you crying?" She stiffend at the question but relixed again when he started to rub her arms."I'm sorry inuyasha.I didn't mean to follow you.I didn't know what i was doing. I guess i just wanted to make sure you were ok." He smiled again."you were worried about me?" He asked her. She nodded."I always worry about you inuyasha." "Why?" "Becouse...I want you to be happy inuyasha.I don't want you to feal lonely anymore." Inuyasha was shocked.She wanted him to be happy? She didn't want him to feal lonely?.  
  
Just when he thought his heart couldn't hold anymore love for, she proved him wrong again.It just doubled.He pulled her even closer to him (if that was even possible) and kissed her cheek."I'm happy as long as i'm with you kagome." Now it was her turn to be shocked."What about kikyo" She aksed him very quietley.Inuyasha put his hand under her chin and tilted her head towards his and looked into her eyes.He stroked her cheek with his thumb. 'God I can't beleave i'm doing this.' He thought. Kagome was thinking the same thing.'Oh god,i never want this to end.' They stared at into each others eyes for awhile then,he kissed her.  
  
very gentely on the lips. 'This just feals so...right' He thought.  
  
Kagome kissed him back thinking.'I must be dreaming.' He pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Kikyo is gone kagome.I put her at peace.But before I did she told me to be happy. And i'm happy with you. Your the first person that treated me like i was an equal. Not just some hafe breed that didn't belong anywhere. Not even kikyo did that. She wanted me to become human,but i didn't want that. I wanted to stay the stay the way I was. But when I met you,you didn't say anything about me beinga hafe breed,and i l-love you for that." She couldn't handle it.She started to cry again."Kagome! did I say something wrong? If I did i'm sor-" "NO-no no inuyasha you said everything just right." He still looked worried."Then why are you crying?" She hugged him."Becouse i'm so happy! I love you too inuyasha." She was siting on his lap sideways so he hugged her back. He pulled away so he could see her face. "Kagome i have something to ask you." "what is it?" He started to turned red. "Kagome...would you...I mean...could you..consider...being my m-mate." She smiled at him."Do you really mean that inuyasha? You want me to be your mate?" "More then anything kagome." She kissed him. "Yes. I would love to be your mate." Inuyasha stood up,picked her up,and spun her around,laughing.Then he put her down and held her close."Oh kagome I promise i'm going to make you the happyest person alive." Laughing she said."Inuyasha you already have!"  
  
Thay continued kissing for the rest of the afternoon,waiting for there comrads to come back to tell then the good news.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$THE END$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$   
  
so what did you think? good, bad,please let me know! 


End file.
